


Sweet Thing

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Anonymous asked: Could you do a fic where Sarah is pregnant and Jareth is shocked to find how turned on he is by it? Maybe he wants to be gentle at first, but Sarah shows him they can be just as kinky even with their little 'guest'?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the wait, anon! (Sarah probably had the baby by now XDDD)

Jareth's fingers moved tentatively before stopping. Sarah rolled her eyes, snatching his wrist as it started to pull away.  
  
"He can't feel you." She tsked.  
  
From the very moment that Sarah had conceived, the Goblin King was treating her as though she were made of glass.  
  
And then as Sarah's breasts ballooned, along with her belly, Jareth's libido began to flare; as though it were their first time all over again — every night...  
  
But the Goblin King still held back every once and a while. Especially when he was in the mood for their usual, not so vanilla antics.  
  
"We've been over this." Sarah thumbed his chin before running it over his lips. "I'm just as horny as you. Probably more, thanks to all these hormones..." Jareth let out a hungry noise. "You can't break me; even **you** aren't that rampant."  
  
Another key feature that Jareth had come accustomed to was the puffiness of his Queen's nipples. Larger than they were before, and so soft... He sucked at one, rolling it around with his tongue.  
  
"Easy..." Sarah whined. Usually she didn't gain much satisfaction from nipple play - her breasts were naturally large, and not at all sensitive. But now... just the barest touch had her whimpering.

Jareth grinned, his confidence surging. "Precious, I'm sure that's not the safeword..." He pinched one nipple, twisting it a little, and Sarah groaned. Jareth's grin doubled when still she didn't say it. "I'll get the clamps..." The Goblin King scooted then off the bed, and across the room to their 'special cupboard'. A fleeting thought of childproofing it later then spread another grin across his face, this time less sordid. Just dopey.

Sarah bit her lip, waiting. Jareth was usually the one getting clamped, but since her body had begun to change, Sarah was beginning to realise what he saw in the act.

Jareth returned, holding the loosest pair between his fingers. Tight enough to stay put, but gentle so as not to over stimulate her. Sarah hissed when the first one snapped into place, and then again with the second. Jareth gave the chains attached a soft tug, and was rewarded with a moan.

"Is that nice?" He cooed. Sarah merely nodded, writhing on the spot. "Lie down, Precious." Sarah did, sighing as Jareth slotted to fit perfectly from behind. One of his hands rested on her belly, his lips kissing the nape of her neck before sucking love bites. Her hair would hide those, he reasoned.

Sarah could feel him, hot and hard behind her. They always slept naked, making the sudden urge to fuck all the more easy. Sarah backed up, pushing her hips towards Jareth in a silent request. His cock throbbed in reply, tracing her already wet folds. "Please..."

"Please what?" Jareth tittered, his hand leaving the swell of her belly to give the chains another tug.

"Please, my King..." Sarah forced the smirk from her face when she felt him twitch notably, and sigh in her ear. That always worked in her favour, and Sarah was never above playing it.

Jareth was quick to obey, sliding home in one very slow thrust. Sarah gripped the pillow, letting out a satisfied hum.

Another thing Jareth had noticed in the last eight or so months - no deep penetration. It suited him just fine; after all nine months might've felt like forever after a while, but it wasn't long at all.

He fucked Sarah with slow shallow thrusts, speeding up when she so ordered, tugging the chains, and alternating to rub her clit. Sarah was content to lay there and let him do all the work; she would reward him for it later.

"Getting close?" Jareth's voice whispered breathlessly in her ear. One of Sarah's hands grabbed the bedsheets, clawing fruitlessly as she keened. "Are you going to come for me, Precious?" Sarah cried out, her pleasure within touching distance. "Oh, you are..." He laughed one of Sarah's favourite bedroom laughs - the half cruel, almost amused laugh. The dark laugh that promised delicious punishments.

"Jareth..!" She felt her mouth open then all of it's own accord, a guttural moan ripped from her very core. Sarah felt her body sway helplessly with every thrust of her husband's hips, her pleasure seeming to peak with each one until finally it faded. The odd aftershock forced a gasp from her, and Sarah's exhausted quim fluttered around Jareth.

The Goblin King felt his eyes roll back, and forced himself to withdraw. Sarah dared a peek over her shoulder, immediately inspecting his still hard cock. It twitched, glistening in the cool night air, and Sarah's tongue was quick to wet her lips.

"Move." She ordered. Jareth could tell, by the way she eyed his cock with such a hunger, of what Sarah had in mind. He helped her roll onto her other side, and then readjusted himself so that he was lying in the opposite direction. He kissed her belly and thighs at the same torturous pace as Sarah's lips teased his cock. She then took him in, sucking and lapping at the exact speed and pressure she knew would drive him wild.

Jareth hugged her legs, his face now buried between her thighs. His moans and whines were muffled, and Sarah laughed around his cock at the irony - muffled by her muff.

She pulled her lips away, blowing cool air over the near purple head. Jareth shuddered. "I want to hear you, Slave." Sarah watched as Jareth pulled away, eyes mismatched but equally devoted. "Please your Queen - make some noise..." She wasted no time in taking him into her mouth again. Sarah made eye contact as her head bobbed back and forth. She smirked when his eyelids fluttered. Sarah then gave him a particularly hard suck, flicking her tongue along the frenulum, causing Jareth to cry out.

Satisfied, Sarah started up a pace, her lips closing around the head of his cock, sucking ever faster. She held him in place with one hand, the other teasing his arse from behind. Jareth never lasted long with such tactics, and true to form started to gasp. His hips jerked, his body losing any shred of self control, eager to thrust hard and deep. Sarah let him, humming each and every time his cock brushed the back of her tongue, and soon her was over the edge. Sarah swallowed him down before licking him clean. Jareth's still sensitive cock flexed, trapped as she continued to flick and suck it without mercy.

A few last dribbles of come leaked from the tip, and Sarah lapped them up, not wasting a single drop.

The clamps were soon discarded, dropped down the side of the bed, and the royal couple spooned in their collective afterglow.

"Maybe next time I can bring out the candle wax..?" Sarah half whispered, half yawned.

Jareth nuzzled her hair, breathing deeply. "Sounds divine..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, anon!


End file.
